Clingy With Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel discovers Rook's weakness for peaches. :) A belated Birthday story for Rosto's Girl. :)


**A belated birthday gift story for one of my good friends, Rosto's Girl. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Clingy With Love**

Rachel was cutting up fruit to make pies for her family and to put some in the freezer for when the holidays came around. She was the only one at the Mansion at the moment and she began humming a few songs she liked.

She suddenly heard the front door open and peeked out from the kitchen to see her handsome fiancée come in with Ben right behind him. "Hey, guys," she said happily.

"Hey, Rach," Ben greeted her and breathed in the air. "Smells good in here."

The young woman chuckled. "Just making some pies," she said. "Those ones in the paper bag with the green ribbon are for you and your family, Ben."

Ben noticed on the tag were written three different kinds of pies and smiled. "Thanks, Rachel," he said with a smile. "Mom and Dad will be surprised."

Rook came up behind Rachel, who gestured to a bowl of ripe peaches that were already cut in half and pitted. "I set some aside," she said. "There was a big sale on peaches at the store."

Ben began helping Rachel put the pies in bags as she continued baking some more of them. "Alright, that's the last batch," she said, closing the oven door as an apple pie, peach pie, cherry pie, and a blueberry pie began baking.

She was about to label the bags with the pies in them when she felt Rook's arms come around her and she smiled, turning her head to look at him, but her smile fell and she looked surprised when she saw Rook looking a little out of it. "Rook? Are you okay, honey?" She asked worriedly.

She felt Rook hold her closer and begin nuzzling her neck and shoulder, kissing her neck. Ben's eyes widened in surprise. "Um, Rook?" He asked curiously.

Rachel noticed how Rook was gently holding her and was now kissing her face before kissing her mouth and then giving her a deep French kiss. She felt her face get a bit red as Rook usually didn't do that unless they were alone and she then heard the timer go off and she gently pushed Rook back a step. "Hold that thought, honey," she said sweetly as she pulled the four baked pies out of the oven and set them to cool while she turned off the oven. She then noticed one of the bowls of peaches on the counter was half-eaten and she turned to look at Rook, noticing he had some peach juice around his mouth.

It took a little bit of maneuvering, but Rachel managed to get out of the kitchen as Rook was occupied eating some more peaches and Ben followed Rachel at her insistence. "Not that I don't mind Rook's attention, but he's acting really loopy right now," she whispered to the hero.

"Yeah," Ben agreed. "What do you think it is?"

"I think it's the peaches," Rachel said as she pulled out her cellphone. "I'm going to call your grandfather."

Magister Tennyson answered after the first ring and Rachel told him what happened. "Rook ate some peaches and now he's acting really strange, Magister Tennyson," she said.

"Like really clingy and affectionate?" The older man asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered.

Magister Tennyson tried not to chuckle as amusement filled him. "It's alright, Rachel," he said. "Revonnahganders have a weakness for peaches."

The young woman blinked. "You mean…if he eats peaches, it affects him?" She asked.

"Yes, but only if he's had more than two," the older man explained. "Just as Floraunas have a weakness to lemons and Polymorphs have a weakness for mangoes."

Rachel remembered what would happen if Wildvine ate too many lemons and how Goop would act if he had more than half a mango. "So, if Rook eats too many peaches…," she began.

"It makes him very clingy and affectionate," Magister Tennyson finished. "He'll be a little loopy for a bit."

Ben, who had listened in on the conversation as Rachel put the phone on speaker, was stunned. "Wow," he said and then had a thought. "Grandpa, I remember Wildvine saying that lemons make him immobile and Goop saying mangoes put him very much out of it. What do too many peaches do for Rook besides making him clingy and affectionate to Rachel?"

"Well, too many peaches would make him sick, like if Wildvine has more than ten lemons at once," the older man explained. "I believe the limit a Revonnahgander can handle before being sick is five peaches."

Rachel let out a sigh. "He's only had four," she said. "So he won't get sick."

Ben sighed in relief. "But, looks like you'll have to put up with this for a while," he said.

"Looks like it," she said with a nod. "Ben, can I ask you a big favor?"

"Sure," Ben agreed.

"Can you deliver the pies in the bags? There's a list and each bag is specifically marked. I already gave my uncles their pies and have set aside some for our family here for the holidays."

"I can do that," the hero agreed.

"There's just like five houses," she said. "And then of course, you and your family."

Ben nodded. "You handle Rook, and I handle the deliveries," he said. "If you need help, give me a call."

Rachel hugged Ben. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

Ben took the deliveries and headed out while Rachel saw Rook come out of the kitchen, looking really loopy now and when he saw her, he got the largest grin she had ever seen on his face and moved over to her, wrapping her up in a hug and kissing her again.

Rachel smiled. "Well, if I want some romance with you, I'll have to make sure I have peaches on hand," she said teasingly.

Rook practically purred as he again nuzzled his face into her neck. "My beautiful love," he said, his voice so deep Rachel shuddered a little, but in a good way.

Rook then picked her up and the next thing she knew, he had placed her gently on his bed. "Peaches give you super speed too, huh?" She joked as she scooted over and patted the spot beside her and Rook instantly lay down, pulling her gently so that she was laying on his chest. The young woman sighed with a smile and felt her fiancée begin stroking her head with a gentle hand.

They cuddled for about an hour and a half before Rook suddenly groaned and held his head. "Oh, why do I feel…'out of it', as humans say?" He asked.

"Maybe because we just found one of your weaknesses," Rachel said as she saw Rook focus more on her and his eyes widened.

"The peaches," he said in realization and looked at her worriedly. "Rachel, what did I do after eating those peaches? My memory is clouded."

Rachel gave a gentle tug on the shoulder part of his armor. Although curious, he obediently shed the top part of his armor, which allowed his fiancée access to his bare shoulders. She began massaging his shoulders. "Calm down, honey," she said with a smile.

Rook took a deep breath and his muscles loosened under her touch. Rachel smiled. "You were just very clingy to me and affectionate after eating those peaches," she said. "I didn't know peaches affected you like that until I called Magister Tennyson."

Rook's face went red. "What did he say?" He asked.

"That your race has a weakness for peaches, just like how Wildvine has a weakness for lemons and Goop has a weakness for mangoes," Rachel explained. "He said the limit you could handle before getting sick was five peaches and you just had four, so you'll be fine."

The Revonnahgander sighed in relief. "I…I didn't do anything that made you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Rook, stop worrying," the young woman said in a gentle, firm voice. "You would never do anything to hurt me or make me feel like I was in danger."

He looked away, and she gently cupped his face in her hands and turned his face to look at her again. "You just kept kissing me and hugging me, that's all," she said reassuringly before smiling. "I actually found it amusing in a way, because you've never been so bold to give me a French kiss or nuzzle my neck when others are watching."

Rook's face went a deeper red. "Who saw that?" He asked nervously.

"Just Ben," Rachel explained. "He was beside me when I called Magister Tennyson."

Knowing Ben wouldn't say a word, the cat-like alien sighed in relief and looked at Rachel. "I know you know of Wildvine's and Goop's weaknesses, but who else knows?"

"Their fiancées and some of the kids," she said. "And you know Ben won't spill the beans."

"Yes, and I'm grateful for that," Rook said.

Rachel then noticed they still had a couple hours before the others came home and before Ben returned. "I wouldn't mind a little more cuddle time, honey," she said, massaging his shoulders again.

He shuddered in pleasure. "Mmm, I wouldn't mind it either," he said with a smile.

Returning his smile, Rachel kissed Rook lovingly and he gently turned to where he was gently pinning her down, holding her as he kissed her back.

Though the effect of the peaches had worn off, Rook was still clingy with love, but Rachel didn't mind.

How affectionate Rook was to her was one of the things she loved about him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
